


Smoke and Mirrors (Spideypool, and Stony).

by Iron_SpiderGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Michelle Jones knows all, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Peter Parker needs protecting, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Wade Wilson, Spiderbaby, Stony - Freeform, Wade Wilson and his Spiderbaby, Worried Ned Leeds, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_SpiderGirl/pseuds/Iron_SpiderGirl
Summary: Peter had to be perfect. If only for his dads. For Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, who gave him so much. They swept the kid of his feet, at the age of five. After losing his parens, they took him in knowing he was damaged.Yet they damn well, did their best at raising him. And for a while, life was perfect once again.Yet after being bit, by an almost deadly spider. The youth finds himself in a point of distress. There was no-one to turn to for a while. Of course, his Science dad worked it out. He was the Spider-ling. And they were all together again. Family. But then balancing Spiderman, School, his home life and friends became too stressful. And Peter fell upon bad habits. Secrets became alive and real, in the Stark Tower. It’s not that Peter didn’t trust his dads. It’s that he could no longer trust himself to keep quiet.That’s why he did it. Why he distanced himself, the boy who stalked the hallways and was a ghost of what he once was. His clothes hung off him, his skin ghastly and the boy was otherwise silent. That’s why he just couldn’t see what Wade saw in him, Wade probably only fell for him because he was Spiderman. And Wade..Wade was just desperate to make his baby-boy smile.





	Smoke and Mirrors (Spideypool, and Stony).

Click. The clocks hand rolled over the silver plating, the metal wheels inside, danced around each other. Colliding often. They truly weren't in synch. Squealing more then a fan girl meeting, Steve Rogers. Squealing more then a pig. Peter's ears ached, agony filled him like blood. Sensory overload. Yet in the midst of it all. There was nothing he could do. He was at Decathlon practice, and he just needed to sit tight through the next, forty minutes? Yep, forty. And act like he's fine. What's new then. However, this wasn't like any other time. This was his senses, believing there was a high chance of death, and soaking like a sponge, straight up to twenty five. Raising swiftly, yet truly making it so much worse on Peter. His head burned with overwhelming agony. His ears screeched at him, the drums themselves playing like he was at a Concert. Whilst, his head could be seen edging closer, and closer towards the table. As it all began to feel to much. He could tell Ned was repetitively twisting his pen. On, off. Peter wanted to reach out and rip the pen from his fingers, yet found himself to weak to even lift his head. Mj's pencils' graphite was gliding across the paper in a way, which he would have once considered elegant. And now, it made him want to scream. He wanted to cover his ears immediately, a hiss escaped his lips. Before he pressed his teeth, into them. Blood filling his mouth. He felt, the instant need to vomit. His breathing hitched. Scratch that. He couldn't breathe. He could feel everyone's stares fall upon him, as he arose suddenly from his chair. As he hurtled his body, across the room. Slamming the door open, as he tore himself out of the room, to the dismay of Mr. Harrington. The teacher hated seeing his star pupil, like this. The panic attacks had come rather shockingly, earlier in the year. Completely surprising everyone. They watched as the boy slowly decayed. Noticing his presence vanish out at break and lunch, and coming back with a scent of smoke falling off him. It was a relief point, it was his last bit of desperation to make everything stop. To make life a bit more tolerable. A few grimaced from the smell. Others from the sight. The smartest kid, in Midtown Tech- was destroying himself. And no-one knew what to do. Not Ned, who attempted to get the Peter he knew back. The one who was never stressed. Who would always be available, to build Lego with him. He lost that Peter, after a school trip to Oscorp. He didn't know why, and he probably never would. And he came to realise, as long as Peter was okay and in his life. He could bear through it. Mj, was in the same shoes as Ned. She considered the two boys, the closest thing she would probably ever have to friends. It was a dynamic, that worked. That was enjoyed. That was thrown off, and stepped on because Peter couldn't think straight. Because Peter had been thrown off. Yet, he wouldn't admit it. Unbeknownst to him, at this point anyone would have listened. People were desperate for answers, out of pure fear. Yet, he wouldn't say a word. Not to his friends. To his parents. To anybody. He didn't want to be anymore of an inconvenience, then he felt he already was. 

After Peter's untimely departure, he found himself bounding down the desolate hallways. Quicker and quicker, hurling himself down several sets of stairs. Falling into a shaky, yet protective shoulder roll. Eventually, he reached the toilets- where after body slamming into the door, he ran to the middle toilet. Falling to his hands and knees, finding himself on all fours. Like an animal. His breathes shallowed as he finally regurgitated the little food he had that day. The vomit was torturous coming up, his throat tightened and his his mouth burned. His spider senses, made all his senses jolt right up to eleven. And he could tell you know, that he would never get used to vomiting. The youths' bony wrists, shook under him. Weak under the pressure that was his weight. Which was certainly nothing to gaze upon. It was skin and bone, with a surprising amount of muscle. Peter found himself sitting staring into the murky water of the toilet, for what could only have been a minute. Yet it felt likes hours, he found himself too tired to pry himself away. And he gently laid back into the wall, behind him. His doe eyes beginning to lose sight. As he began to lose consciousness. He was forced up however, after the bathroom door blew open. And out of embarrassment and fear, Peter went to push the toilet stalls own door shut. Yet as his hands fell onto the door, so did another pair. A pair that managed to wrestle to be in control. A pair that managed to beat Spiderman. Peter cringed if either of his dads saw him now, they wouldn't let him leave ever again. 

"Jesus, Kid." 

Of course, it was Dad. It had to be Tony. Peter showing complete exhaustion. Gently scooted his body up against the wall. His spine aching from the close contact. Until he found himself in a sitting position, trying to avoid eye contact with the elder man for as long as he could. A high pitched yelp, escaped his lips as Tony dived forward forcing his arms under Peter's own, as carefully as the man physically could he tightened a grip around Peter until he was basically cradling the boy, over one hip. He truly felt like Peter was as fragile as glass, at that moment. Yet he had never wanted to hug his son more.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just-" Peter felt the desperate need, to apologise to his dad. He knew Tony had a meeting that afternoon, yet here he was. Peter could no longer hold back his sobs. And whilst his tears were indistinguishable in class. They poured down his face. Burning his cheeks, that were beginning to look raw. Tony had interrupted the boy as simply, as pushing the youths head so it was buried into Tony's chest. This meant Peter's sobs, were massively silenced. A relief for the both of them. "Text Ned or Mj, later tonight- you had to leave decathlon practice early. I'm not leaving you here in this state." Normally, Peter would put up a fight but after a particularly hurtful statement from Flash earlier in the day. Peter wanted nothing more then to get away. So instead he blindly nodded, and whilst Tony was upset by the silence. He was comforted by his sons, tiny bit of presence in the room. God, how had he let Peter got this bad? He was worse then his own father. Tony's throat knotted up. "D-Dad, you can put me down now.." His words we're silenced, by a sudden hush. "Peter, your shaking more then a wet dog. Happy's waiting outside so we can just head over now."

At this point, Peter grew desperate to get away from the school and the thought of going home. Comforted him. So he just tightened his grip on his dad, who carried him like a glass vase to the Audi, that was parked rather badly in the car park. Happy's face fell, as he had turned to give the Kid, the usual light smile. He always looked forward to their conversations, you see. So the harsh reality dawned upon him, as he made eye contact with Peter. A curse escaped his lips. Unbeknownst to Tony, but Peter's lip quivered. As he mentally swore at himself, for upsetting Happy. Who had now opened, up the back door for them allowing for Tony to escort himself into the car, and Happy who had since taken a hold of Peter, to gently layer him on top of his boss. Who wrapped one arm around Peter's back, and the other holding Peter's thin legs on top of his own thicker thighs. It truly stood out to him, how thin the boy had gotten. He always complained he wasn't hungry. But with a metabolism like Steve's. Tony reckoned the growing boy, should be hungry near constantly. His face faltered, was Peter using diet pills? Of course, like the over protective father he is his mind went straight to the worst option. Peter was doing something. That was evident, and Tony was desperate to find out what. Which is why even knowing Peter would be horrified upon their eventual arrival. It would be worth it to know, what's up with his kid.

Peter was awoken, as they pulled to a sudden halt. He assumed it would just be because of traffic or a red light. He had done the journey enough times, to know they would not have reached the tower so quickly. He was horrified, as Tony began to sit him up straight, cowering away from him as light entered his eyes. He looked at him in obvious upset, and Tony's own features softened. His hand fell onto the kids shoulders, and he rubbed them gently. Comfortably. For Peter anyway, as Tony rubbed he could feel all the bones in the boys shoulders and Tony recognised the fear, it caused him instantly. His collar bones, were as sharp as razors, and evidently protruded an unhealthy amount. He turned slowly, his face falling upon the glass doors of the therapist's office. God, the kid was going to be mortified upon discovering his location. Tony felt an odd sense of luck, knowing how weak his son was feeling. The father knew that normally without his suit, he would struggle to keep the inhumanly strong youth, at bay. This had always been a last resort. Therapy. Though it had been obvious, for a while the Kid needed it. But Tony didn't want Peter to know how scared him, and Steve were. Terrified, for the youths' life. For their future. Peter was acting more then immaturely, it was straight up dangerous. The boy, was definitely keeping something from them and Tony was desperate to find out what. In fact, there was absolutely no questions involved. Tony was going to find it out. He would make sure if it. Of course, Tony hadn't bargained for the experience of escorting Peter into the office, and what an experience it was. "Peter, I need you to do something for me and your pops.." Tony's throat tightened, he felt like he was wrestling the world to gain any oxygen. Peter's eyes were wide, fearful and it tore Tony down upon immediate viewing. "We've been talking. We all have been talking.." Tony was silenced quickly. "You involved the Avengers? They don't need to know, Dad. I'm fine!" Tony's patience dropped, "No- Peter, the adult is talking. You need to listen to me. Your not fine! And they have been asking about you" his harsh features softened. "Their worried about you Pete, I'm worried about you.." Peter bit his swollen lip, looking at his dad in obvious horror, or was it shock? The youth didn't know how he felt. His stomach felt empty, hollow. Yet he felt the desperate need throw up. His eyes slipped to the car seat. As he found himself being carefully slipped off his dads' lap, and then with only the slightest tug. Tony dragged Peter to his feet, wrapping his arm gently over his sons' shoulders. "If it really doesn't help, Pete- we don't have to go back. But I want to see you give this a try. Can you do that for me, Pete?" The only response his son gave was the slightest nod, and through the actions. Peter's face scrunched up and he blinked harshly, as if on the verge of tears. Yet he didn't cry, not this time. Instead, he allowed his father and Happy, to escort him into the building. The distrust clear to him. He considered bringing it up, but instead turned to look around the office. His chocolate orbs, connecting with another's mystic sapphire ones. Their was a boy, before him who must have been at least six foot, two. This made Peter suddenly insecure of only standing at five foot, seven. Something he had suffered with since his first year. The boys skin was nearly impossible to view under the grey hood, drowning his face, and the colour block cap plonked on his head. Peter bit his lip, almost drawing blood again. As he felt the odd need to get to know the boy. Yet embarrassment masked his features, as the boy- winked at him. A smirk present on the elder man's face. A pout evident on Peters'. His eyes shifted to the back door, leading to the more disgusting area of the building. The alley, where they kept their bins. As he turned back to face the Male, it was clear to Peter. He had gotten the sign. As he nodded slightly, in response. Peter turned about to inform his dad, that he was heading to the toilet and would be back in five however upon seeing his dad, and Happy's irritated faces as they informed the office lady, "no- they could not wait around, until 5pm! That's a good hour." Peter just seemed to shift from the background, from reality. And he turned swiftly, walking silently. 

To the door, and then outside. As the cold air, reached his skin. He shielded himself under his oversized hoodie for warmth. Digging his hand, into his jeans pocket he slipped a cigarette between his lips. Pulling out a lighter, to be interrupted immediately. "Wow, Tony Stark's son smokes. If that's stress relief, please tell me what you have to be stressed about, Princess?" Whilst the mans voice sounded comedic, it was laced with slight curiously? Or was it actually worry. Peter continued to light the cigarette, the feeling of empty being drowned out by smoke. "Wouldn't you like to know.." he muttered, exhaling heavily. The elders face softened. "Trouble in paradise, eh.." Peter turned simply nodding his head, in response to the man. The man in the waiting room. Before, he slipped the cigarette back from his lips, after taking another puff. Before crushing the cigarette, half to death between two fingers and swinging it into the bin. Rather unconsciously. He prayed his surprisingly good aim, which was boosted by how used he was to his web shooters seemed to come off as natural. Not inhuman. He had turned to look back at the man, but before he even made eye contact. The door behind him, swung open. His spidey-sense tingled. It was Tony. "Pete, what are you doing?" Tony narrowed his eyes swiftly, upon seeing his young son standing with a far broader man, even so the later couldn't be any older then twenty. In fact, Tony would bet he was twenty. How much money on that however? Eh, okay. Maybe, Tony's confidence was lowered more then he would like to admit. As the man, simply slid out the scene. Going through the door, Tony had left open behind him. Peter's face seemed to sadden, the boy had been intrigued by the elder man. Though Peter got the feeling, this certainly wouldn't be the last time. He met him. "I-I needed a breath of fresh air.." Peter's word were hollow, shaky and rather bitter. The boy dragged a hair through his messy hair, pushing it gently out of his face. God, when did he last have a haircut? Peter narrowed his eyes, he truly had forgotten. Apparently, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Tony either. Who simply, strolled over to the youth, ruffling his hair, earning a shocked gasp from Peter. Tony found himself masking his obvious upset, with a faint smile. Tony lowered his Arm, over Peter's shoulder. Unconsciously, tightening his grip around Peters bicep. It was clear, Peter was not about to slip away, again. As the two, re-entered the waiting room. A panicked Happy spun on his heel, his tense features softened as they gazed upon the Spiderling. It's official, he needs a tracker more permanent then the one in his suit. At least, the thought crossed Tony's mind. It wasn't that he didn't trust Peter.. It was just that he couldn't trust Peter. It was his son. And Tony truly only wanted the best for the Kid. For his Kid.

"May, Peter and Tony Stark please head to room thirteen. Please, I repeat room thirteen." The words seemed to bounce around the room, and linger in the tense air. Peoples faces lit up in shock, others amazement. Others looked to far away from reality, to care about who the man was. Peter's features tightened, confusion masked his face. The rooms only went to twelve didn't they? "Uhm, Dad-" However as Peter went to point that, Tony dug his hand into Peter's shoulder silencing him. Though Peter took minor offence, to it. Knowing his dad probably had good reason to disturb him. Peter now rather ironically, feeling trapped in a Spiders web. Trailed after his father. To a door reading, Staff only. Peter nodded his head, it clicked. Peter wasn't fully human, not anymore so just like he could no longer see normal doctors, he could no longer see a normal therapist either. The two slipped through the door, leading into a hallway with surprisingly five more doors. And there it was. Tucked in the corner, with little light peaking out under the door. There was a door, with no glass window. Something common in most, however small the glass. Yet a very formal sign with the rooms number. Thirteen. Peter gulped, as Tony forced him closer to the room. "By the way, Pete. Steve will be here soon." His fathers words we're sudden yet not surprising, Peter nodded a smile edging onto his face. "Papa?" He muttered, earning an expected nod from the elder man. However, a moment after this. Peter cursed silently. How was he supposed to pretend everything was fine, to one of the worlds best therapists, Iron Man and Captain America? And two out of three of them, were his dads. Surprisingly to most, neither of those two were the therapist.


End file.
